moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Power
'Power '''is a core game mechanic in the ''Command & Conquer series, including mods such as Mental Omega. Overview Power is important to keep a base working at maximum efficiency and well protected by stationary defenses. Power Supply Power is primarily supplied by power producers which include the following: *Allied Power Plant (+200 power, additional +150 with Power Turbine add-on) *Soviet Tesla Reactor (+150 power) and Nuclear Reactor (+2000 power) *Epsilon Bio Reactor (+150 power, +50 for each garrisoned infantry, max 5) *Foehn Windtrap (+500 power) Three neutral structures found in the battlefield can be captured by Engineers. If captured early on, the owner can skip building their own power producers and proceed with building technology providers instead, enabling them to scale the tech tree quickly and build the most advanced units faster than their opponents. * Neutral Wind Plant (+200 power), Tech Power Plant (+250 power) and Tech Nuclear Plant (+1000 power) * (Campaign only) Neutral Coal Plant (+400 power) In addition, the Construction Yard provides +60 power units as well. Therefore, it is recommended to build a Barracks and an Ore Refinery before building a power source. Finally, the Lightning Rod support power provides +1000 power units initially, but is a temporary power source because it has a limited lifespan. A damaged power source provides less power than it would normally do. At critical health, a power source produces hardly any power (even for a garrisoned Bio Reactor). It's therefore important to keep power sources at max hit points. Power Drain Power is drained by buildings and most defenses. The most advanced of these structures/defenses drain the most power (such as tier 3 access buildings, superweapons and economy boosters). Power Indicators To determine the exact total amount of power provided and power drained, either a power source can be selected or check the Power Meter found in the sidebar (hover the cursor to the Power Meter). In the case of the Power Meter, the red bars indicated the power drain, whereas the yellow and green bars indicate the power provided. * If the green bars are present, the power grid is at a normal state and additional buildings and defenses can be constructed. * If only yellow and red bars are present, the power drain is nearly equal the power supply, which is a sign that the player must build more power producers. * If only red bars are present, the base is at a Low Power state. It is important to check on these power indicators so as to prevent the player's base from accidentally going into low power because of placing a power-hungry structure. Low Power If the power drain is greater than the power supply, a base enters Low Power, followed by an EVA announcement. The following effects will occur: *All production speed will be reduced by 50%. *Base defenses that need power (e.g. Grand Cannons) will be disabled; units mind-controlled by Psychic Towers will be released. Tesla Coils, however, will remain functional if powered by at least two Tesla Troopers. *The countdown of Support Powers and Superweapons will be stopped (or put On Hold). Even if these are off cooldown and ready to be deployed, they cannot be used. The only exception is the Lightning Rod support power. *The radar minimap will be disabled (unless the Permanent Radar option is enabled in skirmish). *Certain animations of buildings (such as Prism Towers spinning and radar dishes moving) will stop (cosmetic change). If a base is on Low Power, the player must either build more power plants or sell power-hungry structures (such as defenses). Otherwise, the player is at a great disadvantage (especially if they are dependent on stationary defenses). Other factors that affect power *Power sabotage by espionage units. When a power source (excluding captured tech power sources) is infiltrated, the base will be forced to a Low Power state. This lasts for 1:30 in-game time, 2:00 if it is a Soviet Nuclear Reactor. *Certain units and support powers can disable power producers, rendering them unable to provide power. In the case of units, their disabling abilities often last indefinitely until these units are destroyed or ordered to move by their owner. This include: **Allied Cryocopter's freezing beam (main weapon). Disabled only when completely frozen. **Allied Chrono Legionnaire's Temporal Displacement Device (main weapon) as well as the respective IFV weapon. **Epsilon Invader's parasite pull ability. (Attention: in Mental Omega 3.3, invader only disables the targeted powerplant, not the entire grid.) **Foehn Raccoon's ECM systems (main weapon). **Foehn Ramwagon's hacking equipment (deploy ability). Lasts 22 in-game seconds. **Foehn Haihead-exclusive Blackout Missile (support power). Lasts 22 in-game seconds. Trivia * In version 3.3.3 and older, Godsbane and Seitaad Ballista's nanofiber thread weapons are capable of stunning buildings, disabling it for a few seconds. Category:Gameplay